I Am Gunther! And I Am Rocky?
by I'veMadeItMyOTP
Summary: When Tinka get paralyzed from the waist down in a car accident, Gunther holds auditions for he place. Rocky auditions and gets the part, but will this buisness arrangement become something more? Rocky's POV! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!
1. No School!

**Hi! So if you read the summary it says that Tinka was tempararely paralyzed from the waist down and that Gunther held auditions for Tinka's place. And as you know, Rocky gets the part. And you thought you could get away with not reading the summary**

I never liked Gunther, I say it almost everyday. But since I've been on Shake It Up Chicago, the way he danced just made me want to dance with him. When CeCe would see me staring, she'd say,"Terrible, right?" I'd just shrug my shoulders and say,"He's not _that _bad." Then she'd roll her eyes and start teasing him, and I would always join in because if she knew I had a crush on him, she'd kill me.

But the perfect oppurtunity came for me to tell him how I felt. It was a warm fall day and we had just started school. CeCe and I decided to walk to school that day because it felt really good outside. After we dropped Flynn off, the wind picked up and sent dry leaves flying everywhere.

"Ugh, stupid wind," CeCe mumbled, picking the leaves out of her hair. I couldn't help but laugh, it looked like birds had started nesting in her hair. "Don't push it," she said through gritted teeth. Until then, I forgot that I won the bet. On Friday, CeCe asked me if she thought that Tinka would get the Spotlight dance this week. She thought she wouldn't (Of course), I thought she would. So whoever lost the bet, had to wear a chicken suit the whole week. Obviously I won.

"Well the bright side is that you get free chicken when you go to the Chicken Hut," I said, followed by a huge laugh. "And I _plan _on getting my free chicken!" she retorted. Once we got to the school, the principal stopped us at the door. "The school is closed for a few weeks. Wasp infestation," he said. "But wasps die in the fall," I offered, getting suspicious.

"Noooooooo," he said, then he slipped around the corner. I had to admit, our principal's pretty weird, but this was an all time high of weirdness. I turned to say something to CeCe, but she was already skipping down the street singing,"No school! No school!" I ran after her, which wasn't very hard because she runs like a duck.

Once I caught up with her, we were already across the street from the bakery. It's right near our apartment complex. After saying goodbye to CeCe, I walked up four flights of stairs to our apartment.

Ty was sitting on the couch, playing video games as always. I went to my room because there was no sense in staying in the living room. I stepped into my room but stopped, someone was in my bed. "What the- GUNTHER?" I exclaimed. I liked the guy and all, but this was the fifth time he was in my room without me knowing. "Hey babyyyyyyy," he said.

"Oh God! Don't tell me that you forgot where your apartment was again!" I said. "I didn't forget. I meant to do it this time," he said. "Should I be turned on right now?" I asked him.

"No."

"I thought so. Well why _are_ you in my room?"

"Tinka was paralyzed... Sad face."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"And I'm having auditions for her sacred place."

"How is it sacred? And why am I involved with this?"

"I want you to audition."

_Auditions, hmm, _I thought.

"Sure I'll audition!"

"Okeedokey."

"Now get out of my room."

"Kay kay."

After he left, I did one of those 80's happy dances and fell asleep.


	2. Auditions

**Thanks for all of the reviews! They go up eveyday and I am so blessed for you guys! If you hadn't reviewed, I would have taken the whole story down! Thanks, and here's another hilariously wrong chapter!**

I had the weirdest dream. I was living in the clouds with a fairy that thought I was a rainbow, and the rest of my family were cupcakes. So anyway, in my dream, Gunther was an angel with huge muscles and an extremely macho voice. So Gunther just came out of nowhere and said,"Rocky, you look mighty sexy today." Then I was like,"What the..."

Then he said,"Wanna go makeout?" First I thought,_ should I? _Then I thought, _heck yeah I should!_ And that was where it ended. It was the weirdest yet most awesome dream I ever had. That day was the audition, so I decided to get up early, which was a bad idea. I headed towards the kitchen, but Ty was in sleep ninja mode.

So everyone knows Ty has a thing for Tinka, and ever since he went on that date with her, _he hasn't been the same. _This morning, he screamed,"I'll save you from the intergalactic cyclops-aliens!" And before I had any time to react, he flipped me over, pinned me to the ground and punched me in the face. Then he was all like,"Victory is ours!"

Then I decided not to get breakfast because I could handle anymore weirdness. So I grabbed an outfit from my closet, and took the bus to the building where we shoot Shake It Up.

_Auditon Time! (SQUEEEEEEE!)_

Some girl just did a whole dance number from Annie. She won't get in. Everyone knows Gunther hates musicals... Okay only I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm a stalker! I'm called next, so I walk to the stage. "What's your name?" he asks me. "You already know my name," I said.

"What is your name?"

"You already _know _my name!"

"You're in."

"What- WHY?"

"You're the only person who refused to tell me their name. Therefore, you have spunk."

"Why do I need spunk?"

"_Because _it's something those other pathetic losers don't have."

Then all the other people erupted in a defensive,"Heeeeey!" Then Gunther said,"Oh, shut your pieholes!"

"So does that mean I'm not a pathetic loser?" I asked hopefully. "No, you're still a loser. But you're not as pathetic as them," he said. And I took that as half a compliment.

**Sorry I didn't update quickly. My mom only gave me an hour on our computer, and for me that's no time at all because I type really slowly. Bye!**

**Lurve to the people!**


	3. Oh Frying Pans

**Hey! I got this idea for the chapter in a really weird way. So I had the craziest dream (Don't ask, it was both hilarious and disgusting)and when I woke up, I got it! Enough with my rambling, just read already.**

The next day was obviously even more weirder than the last day, but this time, I couldn't escape! It was more that a hundred degrees outside and my mom would not let me step foot outside. First she woke me up singing 'Row Your Boat', then CeCe came to my apartment saying that it's a bad idea that I'm Gunther's partner.

And that was when the truth had to come out... Well, part of the truth. "I like Gunther," I said, and at the time, she was eating popcorn and she choked on it. I had to perform the Heimlich maneuver, and when I did she said,"What!" Then it hit me, she didn't know karate she knew CARAZY, which is actually more damage than karate.

Quickly regaining my train of thought, I said,"I said that I married a cat named Gunther! You really need to get your hearing checked!" She cocked her head to the side like a lost puppy. Part of it _is _the truth, I married a cat. But his name isn't Gunther and I don't like him. And don't even ask about _how _we got married. Crazy night in Vegas, end of story.

"Okay, but who does the cat belong to?" she asked. "He belongs to that crazy cat lady on the second floor," I said. "Since when did she get a cat named Gunther?" she said, now _very _suspicious.

"Like, three months ago."

"That explains a lot. For three months Flynn has been running around the apartment screaming,"Ye cats are after me!"

"That kid's go some problems. You should take him to a therapist."

"Rocky, he doesn't neet an orthidontist! His teeth are fine!"

"God, CeCe! I said_ therapist!"_

"Oh, I guees I should get my hearing checked. But first..."

She pulled a frying pan from her bag.

"What the- Why do you have a-" **_BANG!_**

She hit me in the head with it.


	4. CeCe The Snooper

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. It was my stupid idea to start another story. Anyway, this chapter might not be as funny as the other chapters, but I haven't really been doing this in a while. **

"Rocky? Are you dead?"

"I think she's dead."

"Better go tell the cat."

"What does a cat have to do with anything?"

"Short story."

"Can you tell me?"

"No! Rocky's dead... I think."

"Can I poke her with a stick?"

"No! She is not a lab rat!"

"I love that show! Dun dun dun duh dun dun duh dun dun dun duh!"

"I hate you."

"All the Girl Scout troops in Chigago hate me. It doesn't suprise me that you hate me too."

I love playing dead. People are just so weird when they think someone's dead. Deciding that I've played wih them enough, I jumped up and said,"Hey! Did I miss anything?" Then they both screamed and jumped back. "Go to the light Rocky's soul. Whoooooo!" CeCe said, waving her hand in front of my face.

I smacked it away and said,"If I were a ghost, would I be able to do this?" I put my hand on her face and smushed it around. "Ehmagod! It's even worse! She's the devil! Run, Flynn, run!" yelled Cece. "I'm running, I'm running!" Flynn said, then he ran into a wall, spun around, and fell out the window.

"Oh my GOD! Is he okay?!"

"Eh, he fell out the window tons of times... Only suffering from social awkwardness... And some mental problems... But other than that he's okay!"

"That's good enough for me! I just have one question. Why in the heck did you hit me in the head with a frying pan."

"I wanted to read your diary."

"WHAT!?"

"And I know about your crush on the real Gunther. And weird rashes tha you get in unmetionable places..."

...

...

"Did you get to the cheese?"

"No. What's up with the chee-"

"Nothing. Nothing at all... La la la la la..."

**So how is this? Sorry I haven't been writing, but I'm busy... I hope his makes up for everytthing!**


	5. AN

**Hey. I can't figure out anything for this story, and I'm sort of debating if I want to delete it. If you have any suggestions or anything please do!**


End file.
